


電競 殼花《世界很大》

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發。





	電競 殼花《世界很大》

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發。

總歸一句，看看就好。

 

*****

 

韓王浩其實是個蠻認真的人，至少他認真起來的時候身邊的人是知道的。他跟大魔王還在交往的時候，曾經無比認真的對李相赫說過一句話：「哥，世界很大，如果你把我弄丟了，我就讓你永遠找不到我。」

李相赫當年輕輕被說話那人牽著，眨眨眼，胡說什麼呢？你想去哪啊？去到哪都會被找到的真的。

他的想法沒有很複雜，職業選手，退役後可能做教練，可能做主播，可能做分析師，特別韓王浩有觀眾緣，有實力，有粉絲，而且他人挺好的，一切的建立基礎都離不開這個同行。他沒有道理找不到韓王浩這樣的一個人，一個莫名珍惜粉絲的人。

韓王浩所謂弄丟，李相赫的理解其實沒有錯，就是分手的意思。他弄丟他之後，李相赫還打了一年退役，韓王浩打了兩年才退，服完兵役後，李相赫當教練，韓王浩開直播，沒有誰找不到誰。

單單憑李相赫一幾之力，比方一通電話，他就能找到韓王浩，還能問他，要不要一起吃飯？那個說著世界很大，哪都能輕易躲藏的人，一直都淡淡的帶著笑意說，行啊，哥你請客吧。

李相赫總是崩不住要笑出來，很輕很輕的說，嗯。

他偶爾有空會看一下韓王浩的直播，關心一下近況，這對很忙碌的他實屬難得。並不是說李相赫是個只在乎自己的人，但是他是個很可以理解，也很可以忍受距離的人。對於有自己生活的朋友，還有有自己生活的自己，他沒有什麼想要硬抓著什麼東西來留戀的意思。

他的觀念大抵是，人不是在那裡的嘛，真的真的很想見的時候，一定見的到的，如果真的見不了了，那就是緣分到了吧。

人跟人的連繫，肯定不是那麼脆弱的，也不是那麼容易丟了就真的找不到的。

李相赫帶著隊伍拿到第二座世界冠軍的時候，韓王浩正在直播，他突然透露說，自己會漸漸減少直播時間跟次數，觀眾問為什麼呀？他沒回答，充滿喜悅的聲音說著，哇，這個哥真的好厲害啊，是第二座冠軍了啊真的。

休假跟轉會期的時候，李相赫才發現韓王浩直播時數變少了，以後大概會停了，輾轉得知他似乎有想做的事，李相赫沒有什麼想法，很普通的在基地一邊弄著飲料裝在馬克杯裡，一邊撥了電話。通了的時候就喊了一聲，很溫柔的那種。

王浩啊。  
相赫哥？  
嗯——

他繼續問，你怎麼突然要停直播？他心裡也在想，該不會這人有對象了沒跟任何人說吧？但他又想，不說也沒什麼，人家的自由，他管不著。就是如果啊，能見見他，或見見他對象，那就夠了。

韓王浩沉默了一陣子，也不能說小心翼翼的開口，更像是說，很慎重的，很認真的，很掏心挖肺的說：「我覺得，可能時間到了。」

李相赫突然覺得，胸口被壓的一口氣都抽不上來，那時就哐啷一聲，馬克杯直直摔下地，他本人也啊了一聲。

哇，什麼啊哥？你做什麼了啊？  
啊，我摔了杯子。  
哈哈，哥你是笨蛋吧。  
什麼啊王浩，為什麼對哥說這種話啊？  
哈哈，哥，你就是笨蛋呢。

韓王浩慎而重之的又說了一遍。

 

於是那就是李相赫最後一次找到韓王浩。李相赫後來才知道，這個世界真的太大了，什麼交友圈，什麼同行，什麼電競產業，什麼人跟人之間的狗屁連結，這世界把這些東西用力踩在腳下，來回碾壓研磨。

哥，如果你把我弄丟了，我就讓你永遠找不到我。

啊，原來當初他的意思是這個啊。李相赫有些後知後覺。原來他當初說，世界很大，一個人如果想，那他是真的可以消失不見的，連過往存在的任何一絲蹤跡，都是真的可以抹去的呀。

只要他想。

所以啊，即使他早已弄丟他了，他之所以一直能找到他，也只不過是韓王浩一個人真的很努力的，在經營、或者說，強行延續這個緣分吧。

然後他說他覺得時間到了。可能他的意思是，緣分也盡了。

李相赫憑一幾之力，那是再也找不到韓王浩了。他向來不求人的，他多數要求自己，他一個人可以做的很好，也可以過的很好，所以他普通不會強求什麼，他自己也不喜歡隨意要求別人什麼。他不求人找他，也不強求他回來，畢竟連人影都沒有，他實在也沒那個實質的物理方法去強求。

當他再次帶著隊伍拿到世界冠軍的時候，隊員起哄說，那個從來不說「求求你們」的教練，求他們這次一定要拿下冠軍。主持人很感興趣，看著眼睛通紅、看起來連靈魂都在疼痛的教練要他發表發表。

至於為什麼一個贏下比賽的人會痛苦的像靈魂都在煎熬，主持人並不知道。

李相赫拿著麥克風說，我是求他們了，我今天要求的還不只是他們，還有在關注這場比賽的所有觀眾，就是說，來自世界各地的觀眾。

電視前的、電腦前的、手機前的每個看著我的人，我都想求求你們幫我做一件事。我有個朋友，你們其實也認識的，他說我把他弄丟了，就再也不讓我找到他了，我現在真的找不到他了，我一個人找不到，所以拜託大家，幫我找他。如果你找到他了，請你告訴我，我保證這是唯一一次，我找到他以後，再也不會弄丟了，再也不會這麼勞師動眾了。

他叫韓王浩，說Peanut可能你們更熟。

世界很大，所以，我來拜託整個世界，請幫我找他。

 

*****

 

20171110


End file.
